


the science husbands actually being happy for once! <3

by rag__tag



Series: W.D. Gaster/Sans drabbles, but they're all post-true pacifist ending [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A happy married gay couple, Boys Kissing, DID I MENTION THERES FLUFF IN IT, Fluff, I need help, I wrote this at school, Kissing, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", SO MUCH FLUFF?????????, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because the tag has too much angst and drama, mention of mcdonalds because why not/?, not beta read sorry, not dadster, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: An actual happy, fluffy Sanster fanfic because the tag has too much angst, drama, smut and content that isn't even Sanster content





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahaaa pls dont expect it to be perfect and polished I wrote it in English and CADD class for like a week  
> Im sorry its kinda short too :'V  
> enjoy pls?

“hiiiiii.” 

That deep, calm voice always made him smile. Gaster watched Sans as he sat in front of him, his white pupils giving off a content glow. Gaster smiled.   
“You’re so cute.” He smiled even more as he saw Sans’s cheeks turn blue with magic.   
“don’t be silly. you are.” Now, it was Gaster’s turn to blush, purple magic rushing to his cheeks. Sans leaned forward and pressed his teeth against Gaster’s forehead in the form of a kiss, only to get a kiss on his cheek in return. A cheeky grin spread across the skeleton’s face, and he leaned forward again, gently pressing his forehead against Gaster’s forehead and looking into his eyes. 

“you have such pretty eyes..” Sans whispered, lifting one of his hands up to rest on Gaster’s cheek. The two were loving every single millisecond of this moment; from hearing each other’s soft, calm breathing to the contact they were sharing. One of Gaster’s hands rose up to the small, skeletal hand that was resting on his cheek, and gently held it, leaning into the touch.   
“aww. you’re such a sweetie.” Sans mumbled quietly and sweetly, slowly pulling away to get a better look at Gaster. He kept his hand on his partner’s cheek, and the hand that was resting on Sans’s hand slowly went back down. 

 

“I’ve got my _ion_ you.” The two monsters smiled, and then both broke out into small giggles. Sans closed the gap between them and kissed Gaster, but on his lips. Gaster looked into Sans’s eyes again, his hands resting on the small skeleton’s shoulders as he softly moaned. The moan prompted Sans to deepen the kiss, closing his eyes and leaning a little closer to Gaster. A few moments later, Gaster had to pull away to catch his breath.

 

“is everything ok, baby?”  
“Yeah, just need to catch my breath…” A few seconds later, Gaster kissed Sans again, but even deeper than earlier. Sans’s hands rested on Gaster’s shoulders, then down onto his chest, and then to his back, ending up on his hips as the kissing went on. They both pulled away, looking into each other’s eyes.   
“dork.” Sans whispered with a cheeky smile on his face. Both of their eyes glowed, the aura of their magic was strong and warm in the air. Sans’s cheeks had flushed a light blue, and Gaster’s cheeks flushed a light purple. Sans’s hands were now resting on Gaster’s thighs, slowly and calmly rubbing them.   
“Sans..?”   
“yeah, g?”  
“Come here..” Sans leaned close to Gaster again, both touching foreheads again. Gaster placed one of his hands on Sans’s cheek again, feeling it grow hot in reaction to the touch. He smiled in a goofy manner when he saw the blue on Sans’s cheeks become deeper and stronger.   
“You’re adorable.”   
“shut up.” Sans had a similar goofy grin.   
“Actually, no. You’re _sans_ ome!” Sans suddenly broke into an uncontrollable giggle.   
“that was amazing. i’m flabber _gaster_ ed.” Now, it was Gaster’s turn to do a silly giggle. Sans shifted so he was laying on top of Gaster, looking up into his eyes and resting his small hands on his chest.   
“i should probably go and get dinner soon..” Sans said, playing with the golden band on his left ring finger.   
“Do you want me to help?”   
“should i go and buy some mcdonalds or som—“  
“Yes. Definitely.” Sans chuckled at the sudden, eager reaction.   
“i knew you’d say that. let’s go, honey.” Sans got himself off Gaster, and helped his partner get off the bed. They both walked out of the house, holding hands, deciding to indulge in an ever so greasy dinner that Papyrus would certainly disapprove of.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome <3


End file.
